


pancakes from scratch

by veinvessel



Series: Fics from the notes app [2]
Category: Sh - Fandom, Shadowhunters, TMI - Fandom, The Mortal Instruments
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 13:03:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9273017
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veinvessel/pseuds/veinvessel
Summary: izzy attempts to be romantic and make pancakes for her girlfriend, but it doesn't really work out.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey! i've got a ton of these little blurbs in the notes app on my phone so i'm just clearing them out here. i've yet to post a full fic so i figured i might as just post these small blurbs.

 

Izzy's has found that her best attempts to be romantic usually come on lazy Sunday mornings, so one sunny spring Sunday she clambers out of bed, skips to the kitchen and tries to make a romantic breakfast for her lovely girlfriend. She decides on making pancakes, since they seem the simplest. She gets all the ingredients out, puts on an apron, ties her long hair up behind her head and gets to work. Within twenty minutes she's got flour all over herself and the counters, but she's finally got the mixture ready so she turns on the stove and places a pan on a burner to heat up.

And then she burns her finger.

She jolts at the unexpected sting of the burn and drops the entirety of pancake mixture on the floor. The metal bowl clangs loudly on the tiled floor of their upper east side apartment and Izzy freezes. She cocks her head and strains her ears to try and discern if clary's awoken but hears nothing, so she huffs, gets on her knees and tries to clean up the pancake mix with a rag. Which ~kind of~ works but not really, but she hasn't got much time left before clary usually wakes up. She takes off the apron and puts on shoes and hurries to the vegan restaurant two blocks down (that hand-makes makes the nicest strawberry butter) and picks up ten pancakes. She practically sprints back home (at this point, she's got probably ten minutes left before Clary usually gets out of bed) and sets everything up and heads to the bedroom to wake up her girlfriend. Given Izzy's track record with cooking, Clary is more than a little surprised when she sees the perfect plate of pancakes sitting on the table. Though it's needless to say that her confusion outweighs her surprise when she spots all the pancake mix semi-dried on the floor in front of the stove.

 

 

 

.


End file.
